Leonti Aksenoil
THEMES: This content addresses content that may be disturbing. " go ahead and kill me, I'll always come back for more~" 'Appearance' Leonti is an albino lion, he has pure white fur with a peach colored muzzle. his eye's are crystal blue and his hair his gelled upwards in the back, in the front it comes down the center of his forehead and the tips of his bangs are faded to black and light blue. he always wears a purple sweater of some sort, weather it's ton or still whole. his sweaters alway's hang loosely around his shouder's and fit to his figure. He wears checkered and striped black and white pants. also is seen wearing black and white checkered shoes and a long sleeved fishnet, the left sleeve of the fishnet finishing as a glove while the right cut's off at the sleeve. His voice is a bit dark and cracks when embarassed or angered as well as gets lighter. 'Personality' Leonti is pretty laid back most of the time and alway's has a sarcastic remark to say in the worst of time's. when angered he become's more serious and tends to heads straight into death to finish the job. If he fails a mission then he becomes quiet and snappy. his flamboyent personality and his sarcastic remarks keeps people from friending him, so he usually keeps to a few friends that can actually deal with him. 'History' Leonti was born in Russia to a wealthy family, although it was all taken from him during a house fire when he was at the age of 5. his father had died in the fire, his mother was severly burned and died a few weeks after of infection and organ failure. Leonti's uncle, Jacob Aksenoil took him and his sister, Alyona,under his care, as well as becoming the owner of Leonti's father's Company, Aksenoil corporation. over the next 5 years, Jacob had raped and abused Leonti, his sisterhad rarely been home during these times and eventually ran away at age 15 with a classmate, leaving Leonti with their Uncle. At the age of 10 Leonti had ran away, during this time he had met a lifelong friend named Devion, having accidently killing Devion's abusive Father by running out in the street, the father chasing after him after Leonti had thrown a bottle at him, the father ran into the street, and was hit by oncoming traffic, killing him quickly. though leonti did not introduce himself at this time to Devion, so he quickly ran from the graphic scene. Leonti soon returned to his uncle two years later, having no where to go, and no one to turn to. working for his uncle for 3 more years, doing simple dealing's with drug kings and underground bussiness'. By the age of 15, Jacob had offered Leonti to kill a group of business men that weren't able to pay Jacob, but Leonti refused, this not being the only refusal, thus Jacob then had sentenced Leonti to death, having his thugs drag Leonti out of Aksenoil Corporation and beating him till near death, then throwing him in a ditch by a frieght yard. Devion had found Leonti and brought him to his house, him and his mother nursing Leonti back to health and taking him in as their own. But at age 16, Leonti got into a bad crowd, having joining a small group of mercenaries and hitmen, he had met Diuru during this time, a young wolf that was supposed to be taken into a group that needed the wolf alive, the details weren't specific, but the pay was well, so the group didn't hesitate to act. Leonti turning into the man he had hated, he was the side villain, listening to the leaders commands as well as acting as their monsterous dog, having done actions to the wolf that his uncle had done to him, but later developing feeling's for the wolf as well as confusion for Leonti. Diuru on the other hand refused Leonti, but in the end,a year later, Leonti had a meltdown and snapped, killing his team and the one's who wanted Diuru, as well as killing Diuru on accident in the end, the wolf's final words were " You ended up just like the one you hated most." the words had haunted Leonti, as thus he returned to Devion for help, the lynx accepted and yet again took in Leonti, not knowing of what happened in his two year absence. Leonti had met his other Friend Hasey at the age of 20, she was being assualted by a few of Jacob's thugs but thanks to Leonti, she was saved and had been friends ever since. during this time, Devion had tought him how to be a detective and gave him a fake degree's and records, making Leonti work for a detective agency for a cover for his murder's of the buyer's and worker's at Aksenoil Corporation. Leonti had also learned during this time of Devion's knowledge of technology and science's, having giving them a bit of an advantage as well as creating a threatening duo. 'Powers' The only power's Leonti posses' is having 9 lives... 'Skills' Leonti has great agility and flexibility, good for making his way quickly through environments, catching enemy's, and making quick escapes. 'Weaknesses' Fire and a spot on the back of the neck, if you grab it he tenses up and cannot move easily nor quickly, just like an cat. Also being flirted with by another male, he can be easily tricked this way, but only once. if the character tries again, Leonti will most likely not fall for it. Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Good Category:Adult Themes